Christmastime
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Outlaw Queen fluff and smut, Christmas family time.


**This was for the OQ Secret Santa exchange on tumblr :)**

It was snowing again, adding to the foot already on the ground as Regina bustled around the house Christmas Eve morning. She watched as the boys played outside, while Olivia was bundled in a snowsuit, hat, gloves and scarf, trying to waddle to keep up with the boys. She smiled as a snowball hit Robin square in the chest, Henry she guessed, since Roland's aim was still that of a child's. It was only Olivia's second Christmas, and the tiny toddler had taken to the snow with wonderment.

Regina took out the batch of sugar cookies she'd promised to let Roland decorate, the tree, stocking, and bell shaped desserts ready to cool on the counter as she prepared the food for their meal. She was hosting dinner that evening with Emma and Killian, and the Charmings with Neal.

It was a strange thought still, playing family with the Charmings, and Killian to boot. But it was always absolutely amazing to wake up next to her handsome boyfriend and their children. It amazes her everyday, and especially on this day, when she'd thought for so long it would only be her and Henry, and like she'd once told him when he had no memories of her, she'd found herself with more family than she knew what to do with.

Once she finished making the pie, Regina slid it into the hot oven and pulled on a pair of boots. Wrapping herself in a coat, she made her way out the back door and called her family inside, telling them it was time for breakfast.

Everyone, with the exception of Olivia, grumbled that playtime was over, and Regina couldn't help the chuckle of amusement from deep in her belly.

"Don't worry, _boys_ , you can come out and play again after you've warmed up and have filled stomachs. Come on."

Olivia turned to her and smiled, stumbling her way through the snow to Regina. She raised her arms over her head, silently asking Regina to pick her up. The brunette bent halfway, lifting the toddler into her arms and swinging onto her hip. The boys finally filed to the door, stomping their feet and shaking the snow off themselves, Henry patting it from his jacket as Robin did the same and helped Roland with his own.

When everyone was finally inside and gathered around the table with mugs of cocoa or coffee, their plates filled with French toast that had cooled too long because Regina didn't want to interrupt their play time, she took a moment to look at her family again, reveling in the beauty of everyone being so happy. The boys were already digging in, and Olivia was in her high chair, already a sticky mess from the piece Regina had sliced into strips and the small bowl of syrup she put beside it. It amazed her how the girl could spread so little syrup in so many places.

Breakfast was done and Robin was upstairs giving Olivia a bath. Henry had taken Roland into the family room to watch Elf, which they'd watched nearly everyday since the season began, because it was Roland's favorite. Robin had insisted Regina relax after she took the pie out, so she settled into the couch with the boys. Roland curled into her side, and she ran her fingers through his dark, wavy hair soothingly, making his eyelids droop over his dark eyes.

Nearly an hour passed as she sat, mentally listing the things she had to get done before everyone else arrived, and Robin finally emerged from upstairs.

"Olivia is napping in her crib, and I can see you're not relaxing," he chided teasingly, the lilt of his voice making her grin despite his words.

"I am so. Otherwise this one wouldn't have fallen asleep in my lap." Regina arched an eyebrow up at him, turning her face to see his.

"Ah, but you're stiff with thoughts."

"I'm just thinking of what needs to be done so I don't forget anything."

Robin shook his head. "Always worrying about making us happy," he murmured, bending to kiss her forehead from where he stood behind the couch. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he kneaded them lightly, earning a soft hum of pleasure from her.

"That feels wonderful."

Henry looked up from his phone for the first time Regina had noticed since Roland fell asleep. "Hey Mom, can I go out for a little bit? I promise I'll be home before dinner."

She eyed him for a moment, but nodded. "Alright, go see Violet if you must. And take her gift, because you're not seeing her tomorrow. It's a family day." They'd long since sent back the bulk of people from Camelot, but a few of the people had chosen to stay, and with the agreement they wouldn't cause trouble, Regina and the Charmings had agreed it would be fine. This land was the fairest of them all after all, and she wouldn't take that option away from anyone who was willing to be peaceful. Violet and her father were among the few who stayed, pleasing Henry to no end.

"Thanks!" he said, getting up and heading upstairs to get ready to go.

Robin walked around the couch, finding that his son was in fact dead asleep. He crouched, analyzing the boy's position.

"You know… if you move very carefully, I think he'll stay asleep another hour or so," he told Regina, standing again and moving away to give her room.

Smiling, she shrugged and looked up at him. "He's alright; I can spend another hour here."

Robin chuckled. "I was thinking that Henry is leaving and Roland hardly naps anymore, and certainly not when Olivia is napping. We may very well have an hour of quiet time," he hinted.

Regina's smile turned into more of a smirk and she bit her bottom lip.

"Go upstairs. I'll be up right after Henry leaves. I want you wearing nothing," she directed in a whisper.

Robin's low chuckle was followed by a nod. "As milady wishes." With that, he left the room and she could hear his feet on the stairs.

Regina scooted out from under Roland, replacing herself with a pillow under his head and covering him with a blanket. He didn't even stir, which was a good indicator that her alone time with Robin might actually last.

Henry came back down then, hurrying to the tree and grabbing the gift he had there, wrapped up for Violet. He kissed Regina on the cheek and promised to be back soon, then headed out.

She went up to the bedroom, finding Robin exactly as she'd wanted him, lying on the bed in nothing, on top of the sheets. Regina smirked and moved to the bed, kicking off her pants on the way and tugging her morning t-shirt over her head. The acts left her in the dark green lace underwear and bra she'd chosen that morning, Robin's favorite color, and he groaned as he took her in. Straddling him, she leaned down just as he shifted up slightly and their lips touched in a teasing kiss. Regina slid her hands over the length of his arms, until they were palm to palm and the back of each of his hands was pressed against the bed.

He let out a chuckle at the pinning move she used on him. Robin parted his lips and kissed her a little more passionately, hungrily. Every move she made, everything she did for their family, all of it turned him on to no end, and something about the holiday had him filled with even more desire for her than usual, which was really saying something.

Regina responded with just as much passion and fervor as he gave her, her hands finally letting go of his with the knowledge that they'd be on her body the second he had use of them again. Sure enough, the moment her palms were pressing into the pillow on either side of his head, Robin's hands were on her hips and squeezing, before he coasted his palms up her bare sides and around her back, his fingers finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it (an act that had taken much practice, but one he had finally mastered). Regina let out a soft whimper at the need to pull away from him, but she only did so long enough to toss aside the fabric. She leaned back down to him, tongues meeting greedily and heatedly as her hips moved instinctively on him, his erection pressed snugly under her weight against wet lace.

He allowed her control for a few more moments, but as his desire for her deepened, Robin moved his hands back down her sides and gripped her hips, flipping her onto her back and settling between her thighs. He kissed her for another long moment once she recovered from the move, then broke the kiss, earning a soft whine of protest, but quickly he trailed his lips down her jaw, which had the beautiful woman beneath him moaning quietly. Robin groaned against her skin as he kissed her, lower and lower until his lips were peppering over the soft flesh of her breasts, teasing one, then the other, never getting quite close enough to where he knew she'd want him.

"Robin," she whimpered, tense and hot and wet from the teasing. His hips were grinding just perfectly against hers and his lips kept ghosting away from her nipples, which were hard with her arousal. Finally he gave into her needs and wrapped his lips around one nipple, teasing the peak with his tongue, then nipping it, licking it to soothe. Her back arched off the bed, pressing her breast more firmly against him, silently begging him not to stop. But he did, though only long enough to switch breasts, his mouth sealing over the abandoned one and his hand coming up to tug at the spit-slickened skin.

Regina rocked her hips up against him, moving faster than the languid pace they'd been keeping, and she slid one hand into his hair, holding him against her to keep him in place. She wanted to spend hours having his hands and mouth moving over every inch of her body, but she knew there wasn't time, so she wiggled her hips. "I need you."

Robin didn't need much convincing, pushing up to hook his fingers in the band of her underwear and tug them down her smooth legs. How she made time to do everything she did for their family, and maintain herself so wonderfully, he would never know, but would always be amazed by her abilities. He caught one leg in the air, letting her bring the other foot back to the bed while he brought one to his lips, kissing a trail up her calf with an opened mouth and exploring tongue. And while he desired to taste her skin and linger over every bit of her naked body, he knew they hadn't the time, so he made his lips' path up her leg quick. Bending her knee out, Robin licked along the crease where her leg connected, then moved his mouth to her core, his tongue sliding out and dipping into her for only a short moment.

He groaned as Regina moaned, the sound followed by heavy pants of breath as she watched him lustfully. Part of her wanted to let him stay there and work her; he was so skilled at it after all. But she wanted him inside of her, and they just wouldn't have time for both during naps. She tunneled her fingers into his hair and tugged lightly.

"Come here," she whispered, and he did as asked, moving up her body and kissing her deeply. Robin gripped his dick in one hand, bringing himself to her entrance and sliding in to hilt. Her breath hitched, and Regina brought her hands to his shoulders, bracing herself as she rolled her hips up against him. " _Oh yes_."

Robin braced himself with his forearm against the bed, his other hand holding her ribs as their bodies pressed tightly to each other and they moved together. He would never tire of this incredible woman, and he would never take for granted the beautiful body she let him have nearly any time he wanted to. He moved his lips down her neck, leaving soft kisses and nips along the smooth skin.

Regina smoothed her palms over his shoulders and to his back, pressing them to the top of his spine and cupping one around his neck, fingertips playing in his hair. She whimpered softly, a sound he so often drew out of her and she no longer felt embarrassed by it; he just knew the right way to touch her, to move into her.

He swiped his thumb over the stiffened peak of her breast as he sucked the soft skin over her pulse point. Robin was careful that he wouldn't leave a mark, releasing and moving to another spot just to make sure there wouldn't be inquisitive minds later on when they were no longer alone. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feel of his rough hair against her neck, knowing it would be slightly reddened and not caring. It felt too good, a balance against the sweet and wonderful kisses he was leaving on her skin.

Her moans came out closer together, each lasting longer than the last as their hips still moved together in a perfectly languid pace. Robin knew it wouldn't take her much longer, so he moved his hand from her breast down between their bodies, his thumb finding her clit quickly and rubbing circles on it.

Regina's back arched off the bed then, her body reacting quickly to the touch. She was so sensitive there. It was a wonderful thing to see. Robin loved watching how her muscles responded anytime she got close or was touched just the right way. Pushing up to do so, he knelt as he fucked into her, hips moving faster with the aim to bring her pleasure. His eyes moved over her body, the way her back pushed into the bed and her shoulders rose just slightly off it. The way her knees tightened on his hips and her arms curled over her head around the pillow, squeezing it for something to grasp, since he was just out of good reach, and she definitely needed to use a strong grip. It was definitely amongst his favorite sights.

It was only a moment later that she cried out, her shoulders lifting higher off the bed as she tightened around him, her legs tensing against his hips and her hands squeezing the pillow. Regina bit her lip to stop herself from being more vocal than she already had. Robin moved through her orgasm, still twisting his thumb on her clit and pounding his hips into her. Finally, when he knew she'd come down, he hovered over her once more, holding himself up on his fists against the bed. He moved into her, eyes closing as he neared his own orgasm. Letting out a grunt of pleasure, Robin filled her with his release, and they both moved their hips until all of it was buried deep inside of her.

After a long moment, he pulled out of her and dropped onto the bed, gathering Regina in his arms and holding her against him. They wouldn't have much longer, but that was the life they'd chosen. They didn't mind taking care of their family, but they definitely wouldn't say no to the quick moments like stolen minutes in the middle of the day while their kids were asleep.


End file.
